Sweethearts -- Sora's Turn
by Lady Yamato
Summary: Second half to My Sweethearts story. (God I suck at summaries) For some reason the first time I posted this it didn't go up so I hope it works this time. Slight Takari and Soratoness, read and review!! Thanks a lot!


**Sweethearts -- Sora's View**  
  
_______________  
  
Okay here it is ready for reading, so what's Sora's view on all this? Read and find out and then you can review, that would be nice. Splashes of Takari here and there and of course, Sorato. You have been warned. I entered this in Kawaii Li'l Lia's contest. Wish me luck!! ^^  
  
-Lady Yamato  
  
_______________  
  
Coach had let us of the hook for practice today, it was Valentine's Day after all, I suspect he had a wife or something of that nature to run home to. I could tell by his unusual giddiness. I had been walking home along the street minding my own disconsolate business and just about to enter one of my favorite coffee shops when I haphazardly crossed paths with hope and light. Not my own hope of love and not the light that shined on the dark and empty feelings of regret and loneliness in my heart but two of my greatest friends Kari and Takeru, there relationship was more then evident and oh so innocent, ribbons of a blush still danced over there cheeks when they kissed. I envied them.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Takeru greeted, his shiny disposition ever present. Hikari smiled and offered a wave with the free hand that wasn't clamped tightly to Takeru's.  
  
"Hi you guys! On your way to some Valentine day fun I suppose, huh?" I glanced down at there intertwined hands. A blush crept over both of their cheeks at my mention of the lovers holiday.   
  
"Are you meeting somebody here, Sora?" Hikari asked gently hiding slightly behind her blonde companion. "Um, yeah." I lied, I couldn't tell them that I, the bearer of the crest of love, was spending this seemingly meaningless holiday alone.  
  
"Then we'll see you later Sora. Have fun with that special someone." Takeru squeezed Hikari's hand lightly and tossed me a wink.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Sora." Hikari softly beamed at me, and the couple continued there journey down the road of love. It made me think, they always make me think.  
  
I pushed the door to the popular cafe open to be welcomed by the warm rich aroma of exspresso and other hot beverages. What was the purpose of Valentine's Day anyway? Probably just one of those made up holidays that the card and candy companies encourage to make more money off of the vulnerable people of this world. It's a waste of date if you ask me.  
  
Even my sanctuary was littered with the drapings of the holidays, hearts hung from the ceiling and special red and white cups had been made for this day to serve up the coffee in.  
I stepped up to the counter and ordered my usual, Carmel Mocha, before the register was rung up I slapped down a box of sweetheart. I know I don't seem to fond of the celebration of love and all but something deep down inside me wanted in on the action. What was so great about this day that it caused everybody to go all "Lovey-Dovy". There had to be something great about it, right? I walked over to one of the booths, lucky enough to snag up one of the quickly disappearing seats in the place.  
  
I suppose you could say I've had my chance at daring romance, well you could hardly call it daring but you know what I mean. The only problem about all those other guys was one solitary, yet important thing -- they weren't him. You know _him! _That certain somebody that lights your spark every time he walks by, that guy you see strolling down the hall minding his own business that makes your head turn in a total 180 just to get a glance at him. That sweet Casanova that could drop any girl dead with a sole sexy grin. Everybody's had one, or at least everybody will have had one.   
  
But my Romeo came as quite the shock to even me. I never dreamed that I would end up falling head over heals in love for one of my dearest friends, yet in someway it doesn't surprise me. Those cool blue eyes staring in to yours that sandy tousled golden hair it was enough to make you go into meltdown and on top of that he had a charm about him something that just made you want more. There was something about that Ishida boy that just made you look at him in total admiration and that drew you to him with and infatuation like no other. I was in love with him, I couldn't deny it.  
  
I took a sip of the sweet bitter liquid swishing it in my mouth in thought before swallowing. I bet he's out there having a keen time why I'm stuck here all alone on this damn holiday, but why would he be with me when he could be with somebody more, well, popular? well-put together? I'm not saying I'm ugly, its just there's always somebody out there more beautiful. But back to Yamato, I don't know how I feel involve with the blond bishonen it was just one of those things that just hit me one day out of the blue. It confused me but all at the same time it made me feel like I held something special.  
  
I wish that I could be with him right now and that I could barrow Taichi's crest of courage to tell him the words I longed to so much, I love you. But no, I was stuck with this stupid crest of love that seemed to be getting me nowhere fast. I finally dug into the box of sweethearts I bought at the counter. First one.  
  
'No way.'   
  
"Oh gee thanks for the encouragement you stupid sweet." I mumbled at it and popped it in my mouth grinding it between my teeth with pure bitter anger.  
  
'Ugh! Yamato why did you make me fall in love with you! this isn't fair!" I chewed another one till the chalky texture left my mouth and was swallowed down my throat.  
  
"Happy Valentines, can I offer you some more of Cupid 'love potion' It's all you need to find love!!" My waitress biped over to my table.  
  
'HA! if only it were that simple.' I thought to myself.  
  
"That's okay...I'm just fine" I peered down into my near empty cup. I had to admire her cheese pass at selling off the coffee, had I been in a better mood or maybe if I were with him I would have played along or laughed at her friendly joke.   
  
"Okay! Well, I'll be back to check on you in a few!" She smiled and gave a wave as she rushed to another table to deliver her valentine cheer.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing. I bet he's got her sitting in his lap and he's kissing her and telling her how beautiful she is and how perfect she is and that he loves her.' I felt tears well up in my eyes. This wasn't fair. I shoved a hand full of candy in my mouth hoping that the sweetness would take away all the pain of regret, failure and longing of Yamato away from me. Unfortunately it only made things worse tears dripped down my cheeks as I gulped down the hearts with the last of my drink.   
  
Yamato's my best friend It seems like I've always seen things eye to eye with him. We get along wonderfully and there's not another person that I can think of that I enjoy my afternoons with more then him, he always finds some kooky way to make me laugh or brighten my day weather it be with some corny joke he made up off the top of his head or a silly face. I know a Yamato that nobody else knows, it makes me feel special like I have this little secret that nobody else can get in on but I don't ever think that he would think of me the way I think of him. He's Yamato and I'm Sora and it seems like that's all it's ever going to be, unless I take a chance.   
  
"Your not feeling to hot are you? Where you stood up?" My_ oh_ so friendly waitress had returned.  
  
"I'll be fine." I let out roughly shaking the empty box one pink heart fell out and I picked it up palming it.  
  
"You know, your not the only one feeling so bad, there's this really sweet guy over there, he looks so sad, kind of like somebody died or maybe he got forgot about too. I feel bad for him, looks like you two are in the same boat. Its ashamed for him too! he's a real hottie! If I didn't have to work -- watch out!" She smiled. I looked over in the direction she was talking about.  
  
"No way." I gasped.  
  
"What you don't think he's a total cutie?!" She asked astounded.  
  
"E-exscuse me..." I looked at her name tag. "..Miaka." I stood up and began walking towards him candy in hand. I don't know what took over me. I didn't want to go over there with my luck his date would return with their coffees and I would look like a total idiot but Miaka had said that he didn't look happy so maybe he was alone, or not enjoying himself. I smiled a little at that thought then scolded my self for not wanting him to be happy. He should be happy, even if it was with another girl, jealousy panged through me. Still, what was I doing! this was insane I couldn't go over there, no matter how much I resisted my legs wouldn't stop I found my self shaking in front of the boy.  
  
'Sora! What do you think your doing! Don't go and say something stupid, he'll laugh at you and that will be the end of it all! You don't want that now do you?! Don't even talk, just walk away your going to make a complete idiot out of yourself and don't even think about telling him!!' My inner being yelled at me but my heart seemed to be taking me completely over and I was stuck in a tug of war in the middle.  
  
'Something's wrong with him. It's not like him to be so gloomy.' Before me sat a Yamato hunched over the oak finish of the table sweethearts sprawled around him and an almost untouched coffee. My voice was caught in my throat I glanced down at my hand the small pink candy had dyed my fingers but the letters in red still delivered their message bold. My heart was pounding through my chest, I wanted to run but I couldn't it was as if my feet were stuck in cement, So this is what love could do to you?  
  
"I don't want another refill," Yamato muttered his voice bouncing off the wood surface. He thought I was the waitress that had steered me to him, Miaka.  
  
'Oh I bet he's just thrilled,' I imagined she gave him some words of "comfort" like she had given me, I rolled my eyes.  
  
'I'm going to tell him. I have to, like they say its better to have loved and lost, right? This is so hard to do. I'll tell you everything Yamato, I have to.' I closed my eyes and tightened my hand around the heart.  
  
"I said no thanks." He seemed pretty distraught his voice was a little on the weak side. I looked down at my palm thinking about eating my last pink heart but I read the writing.  
  
'Be Mine.' The simple and cliche somehow fit my feelings perfectly, it even brought a true smile to my face for the first time since the dreadful holiday had begun. I mouthed the words and almost let out a giddily laugh but stopped my self as not to disturb the one I held a passion for. I calmed my self and looked down at the heart once more. This was to perfect for words, for once something good was happening to me. I had the perfect Idea.  
  
"Look, I don't want anym-" I slid it to him, face up, delivering my message praying he would accept it.  
  
"Be Mine?" His voice was full of confusion, a deep blush stained my pale cheeks, my mind was spinning still not sure what he would do when he saw who the candy note had come from, I wanted to run. He looked up at me His Ice blue eyes catching my fiery red ones. I was frozen. His eyes didn't read angry, it was a start, now was my chance.  
  
"W-well?" I managed to stammer out, his gaze feed me a feeling of slight ease. I smiled timidly with embarrassment at him, he still hadn't said a thing, I waited for him to politely dismiss my benumbed pass at telling him my true feelings. He stood up looking me straight in the eyes, I could feel them watering up, he was going to walk out on me and not say a thing I waited for the rejection to wash over and drown me in all my hopes. He took a step foreword and delivered his trademark smile, he looked as though the weight of the world had just been brought off his shoulder.  
  
"Sora, yeah."  
  
I'd never been so happy I stepped into his welcoming arms and held on to him with all the strength I had in me, nothing would take me away from him. He had accepted me and I had gotten it out, I loved Yamato Ishida, and now I finally had someone to love and hold dear to me. No more valentines days alone for me, I don't think I'll ever damn St. Valentine and his Cupid counterpart again.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato-Kun" The words rolled off my tongue dripping with love in a hushed tone so only he could hear, it made this feeling all so complete.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora-Chan." He whispered back with the same affection in his deep voice. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. Then it finally clicked what love and Valentine's Day was about. It was about showing somebody you cared and finding the truth behind all your fears, love really was a great thing. I saw it now. I was finally playing my part in the role that life had dished out to me.  
  
_____________  
  
There you have it! Read Review! Please, your comments mean the world to me, they brighten my day really. ^^ Any questions or just want to drop me a line, its LadySoraIshida@aol.com. Until next time...  
  
-Lady Yamato


End file.
